Left with nothing
by bluesheepy
Summary: Something Piminy street based - about what happened to the Piminy street people after the last book
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Charlie Bone**

Piminy Street was deserted and silent, litter rolled down the streets and there was an eerie silence in the air. Every shop and house lay empty and had been for several months. People believed the previous residents had placed curses on the houses as an act of revenge because they were no longer welcome in the city. Many of them were skilled wizards and others had more unusual powers. As yet no one had enquired in buying a house down Piminy Street.

Mrs Kettle's business had gone down hill. Customers rarely visited her kettle shop, for they still feared the Street. The city had changed a lot since the good endowed had won the battle, but Piminy Street was a reminder of those who had lost.

The residents of Piminy Street now lived near by Dr Loth's academy in the vain hope that one-day the money they had worked for would arrive. They had expected £1000 if not more but they got nothing.

Their houses are old and battered, their new street run down. When the Bloors had their down fall the people of Piminy Street fell with them.

But no one cared for they were the bad and the bad always lose. No one helps them when they need help, they just laugh. But for the people of Piminy Street, the war was not over. One day they would be powerful again. One day Charlie Bone would pay for what he did….

**This was the only Piminy based thing I could think of**

**Good? Bad? Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to turn this into a longer story**

**The Bloors are in this - sorry if you hate them - but the Piminy street people need somewhere to get money. Also I know Manfred supposedly died but he hasn't in this**

**I do not own Charlie Bone**

The people of Piminy Street rarely spoke to one another. Almost all had a grudge against another, because they all wanted some one to blame. The tension was growing and something needed to be done. But no one did anything.

Everyone had their own concerns and they weren't just about how they were going to pay next months electricity bill. Dr Loth was very similar to Dr Bloor. He had his own group of 'bad' who seemed to do a good enough job on controlling the 'good'. He didn't need Piminy Street.

Over time they had come to realise that they were useful allies when a war was brewing, but useless when it came to everything else. They were seen as one – the Piminy street people – rather than individuals each with their own power.

But something had to change and change was on its way. And with that change, perhaps the residents of Piminy Street could finally get what they thought they deserved.

* * *

><p>Down a dark corridor in a cut off part of Loth's academy, Dr Bloor sat reading a large book. Since the war had ended, he had led a closed off life, his only communication to the outside world was Dr Loth's less than interesting accounts of school days, detentions and the bad winning over the good. He began to see how his wife Dorothy must have felt during the years she spent trapped in the academy.<p>

His room was rather empty for most of his belongings had been left at the academy in the rush to leave. One thing he had left behind though, which was not missed, was Blessed, the dog who ruined everything for the bad. His Grandfather was dead and his son had been injured badly (again).

There was a knock at the door and Dr Bloor sighed.

'Come in,' he answered weakly

It was Manfred.

'Dr Loth wants to see you,' he said and closed the door.

Dr Bloor sighed again before preparing himself for another boring speech of Dr Loth's. (Another reason they were similar)

* * *

><p>Manfred sitting in his room looked over the city. It was grey, dull and the only thing, which stood out, was the odd large house owned by the rich people of the city. But that wasn't the only thing, which stood out to Manfred. What stood out to him was the new Piminy Street.<p>

The Bloors had desperately tried to avoid going there for they knew the residents would not be happy to see them. They owed them thousands of pounds and so far they hadn't given them a penny.

But getting their own back at the good could not be done by the Bloors alone. The people of Piminy Street were needed and Manfred had a feeling that the Bloors weren't the only ones who wanted revenge…

Back in the new Piminy Street, in a rickety, falling-apart house, a clairvoyant resident, sensed that change was on its way. But could they trust this change? Could they trust anyone or anything again?

**Good?bad?reveiw? **


	3. Chapter 3

Jocasta Rhue sat in the wreck of what could have once been a house. She had been part of the deleterious, detrimental group, trying to defeat Charlie Bone and his reputable allies. She had not followed in the footsteps of the people of Piminy Street though, for she knew they were walking into a dead end. She had just been one the Bloors many useful contacts.

She had not heard from any of the residents of Piminy Street nor the Bloors for over a year now. They had not trusted her since she predicted their collapse. She did not care though. She had no desire to see them again, for she found them pathetic, how they only ever wanted the good news, the news that saw them overpowering Charlie Bone.

But whilst staying in the ruined house of destruction and debris, she had seen something that perhaps the people of Piminy Street would like to know of. Jocasta, like many allies of the Bloors, was endowed. She had the power to see the future through dreaming.

Jocasta had once used her endowment to ensure the safety of others, for she could change the course of the future, going against the dream. But then the Bloors had made her an offer she couldn't refuse. Money, wealth, jewels and gold. She now wondered why she had accepted the offer. The future was hers to know and others to wonder.

This dream had been different though. It showed Piminy Street fighting another battle. But not against Charlie Bone. And not in the city they hoped to get back to. Instead they fighting an army of soldiers, some with guns, others with swords and a few with machetės. Jocasta suspected this was their own doing. Their own mistake.

But whether they would believe the warning was another matter. Jocasta was unconfident they would trust her enough to even hear the warning. They had lost faith, but the had to be forewarned.

The second worry was what if it was too late. What if the Piminy street people had come up with their own plan? And what if they refused to turn back?


	4. Chapter 4

The people of Piminy Street and a few others were sitting in a small hall 'listening' to a speech. It had already gone on for 10 minutes and was nowhere near coming to an end. The clock on the wall ticked loudly and someone's snoring could be heard over the booming voice, which filled the hall, supposedly entertaining the guests with a fascinating speech.

Another ten minutes crawled by and Manfred decided it really was time to reveal the plan. Dr Bloor had wanted to keep the guests in suspense for a while before they could show off their genius idea. Dr Bloor had wanted it to be an exciting moment and the speech was needed apparently. But this was the Bloors and it was a well-known fact that everything to do with them seemed to go pear shaped.

The response to the speech was not quite what Dr Bloor was looking for; in his mind, he had seen everyone on the edge of their seats listening intently. The actual result was 20 bored looking faces and a few were actually asleep. Manfred, who was struggling to stay awake himself, decided his Father had prattled on for long enough.

'Father, I think it's time we showed them the plan.'

'No, not yet, I only have a little more to say.'

'Five pages is not 'a little more to say', I think most of the guests will have either fallen asleep or given up and gone home by the time you'd finished.'

'Oh,' Dr Bloor coughed slightly 'Well, on with the plan.'

Most people were now sitting up, except the one who was sleeping. Dr Bloor disappeared off stage to find someone whilst Manfred explained the plan. They had found an endowed girl who had the power to bring characters from books (non-fiction and fiction) alive. They had decided with fictional, invincible armies combined with the Piminy street people's powers they would be unbeatable and this time, they would beat Charlie Bone for good.

Dr Bloor had now come back on stage with a nervous looking girl shuffling behind him. She had long wavy brown hair and was wearing a pasty pink top and pale jeans. Surely, the people of Piminy Street thought, she could not be the one to help them defeat their enemy. Manfred saw the looks of doubt and disbelief on their faces and reminded them:

'Looks can be deceiving remember.'

The girl walked to the front of the stage and quietly explained her power to them. She said she could control the characters and only she could give them instructions. Dr Bloor saw everyone listening carefully to the girl with interest and frowned. Why did they all find the girls words –which were barely above a whisper – so interesting and his not?

'Was my speech really that bad?' He asked Manfred.

'Yes.' Was the reply he got.

When the girl's talk came to an end, many people clapped and she looked down embarrassed. For many years her power had been kept secret, her own parents were scared of her and she wasn't really used to people.

'Thank you Larissa,' Dr Bloor said as she took her place at the back of the stage 'Now, everyone, could you please put your books of armies, weapons and wars here and Larissa will bring them to life and together we shall go and defeat our foes. They shall fall and never rise again. We will…'

'Just get on with it, already. I have heard enough of you're voice to last me a lifetime. Here's my book, the main character is rather skilled with a slingshot and I will work along side them to destroy Charlie Bone.' Dolores put her book down on the stage and everyone followed her lead. Old leather books, ones with yellowing pages, a war encyclopaedia and even a battered copy of Romeo and Juliet was thrown onto the pile.

'I still think my idea was better. Far less likely to go wrong,' Amos Byrne, an arsonist muttered, just loud enough for the Bloors to hear 'Burning all their houses down would have worked just as well as this and it could have been done minus all the effort.'

'Larissa,' Manfred sensed the impatience ' Start bringing the character's to life.'

'But… what if I can't. What if it all goes wrong…what if…'

'You'll be fine.' Manfred gave her a nudge towards the pile of books.

Nervously she looked at them and took a deep breath before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, shadowy, dusty figures were beginning to fill the room, becoming more and more like real people by the minute. A roman army was in one corner of the room, soldiers from the trench in another. Gradually Larissa brought to life at least one character from each book.

The Piminy street people looked around in amazement and began to cheer as they saw the nasty, evil looking characters for the dark, bloodthirsty books. What they didn't know was Larissa had no control over which characters from the book would be brought to life. Only Manfred knew this, and not really understanding the girl's endowment, had simply told her to think evil thoughts as she made book characters living people.

Little did they realise, this would have disastrous affects on what was to come. Jocasta Rhue standing at the back of the room peering in through the doorway, sighed, knowing once again the Bloors really hadn't thought their plan through…

**Good?Bad?Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The books characters didn't waste a second standing around. No sooner than they had been brought to life, they all rushed out of the hall in the direction of what the Piminy street people believed to be Charlie Bone. Without thinking, the residents of Piminy Street ran after them, having no idea what would greet them.

The only people who were left in the hall now, were Manfred, Dr Bloor, Larissa, Amos Byrne and Mercutio and Benvolio from Romeo and Juliet who hadn't gone with the other characters (probably because Mercutio was drunk and wouldn't shut up and Benvolio didn't like fighting)

'Well, we'll leave them to get our academy back.' Dr Bloor lowered himself into a seat and gathered up his speech. Manfred sighed.

'Last time we left them to fight our battles, we ended up here. Don't you think we should keep an eye on them?'

'No, they'll be fine.'

'Um…' Larissa unsuccessfully tried to get the Bloor's attention

"It would have been all fine if you had just let me burn down their house." Amos Byrne shook his head

'"No it wouldn't have, you'd of probably set the whole town on fire including the academy, the book characters are a far better option.'

'Um…'

'No, it is not, it will all go wrong – and when have I set a town on fire? Are you saying I can't control my endowment.'

'Um…'

"When did I say that you couldn't control you're endowment. But actually it's a fair point. When we came in, that fire wasn't on and now it is. It set alight when you were sleeping through my speech."

"Well it was boring."

"Um…"

"It was not – it was fascinating."

"Um…"

"What is that 'umming' sound?' Dr Bloor snapped and Larissa raised her hand "What do you want?"

"Umm"

"No more umming. You are as bad as one of the little wretches that I have to control at the academy."

"If you hate them so much, why do you want the academy back?"

"Silence – continue girl."

"You see, the characters are no longer in my control." Larissa muttered loudly over whatever speech Mercutio was doing

"What?' the three men said in unison

"If the characters get too far away from me, I can no longer control them – and I think they're evil."

"You stupid girl, why did you not go after them – did you not realise this would happen – did you do it deliberately? I bet you did. Don't expect any money for what you have done. This is ridiculous. The endowed? Why do I bother? Freaks who killed off my grandfather and stole my house. What did I expect to gain from this useless attempt.'

Larissa looked like she was about to cry, Dr Bloor was fuming, Amos had a look of 'I told you so' on his face and Mercutio and Benvolio just added to the tension in the dusty hall. Manfred sighed, wondering why nothing ever went to plan. Charlie Bone probably had something to do with it; somehow he'd heard what the Piminy Street were up to and was here to rub it in that him and the good were superior.

'Come on Larissa – you need to gain control of those characters, they can't have gone far."

Still watery eyed, Larissa hurried after Manfred, knowing already that it was too late…

* * *

><p>And too late it was. Larissa's evil thoughts during the bringing to life process had altered what should have happened completely. The characters head were filled with immoral thoughts and malicious ideas. Their only aim was to destroy, anyone and anything on their mission.<p>

Unfortunately for the unsuspecting Piminy street people they had no idea of what these characters all put together could do. Larissa had never tried thinking evil thoughts when she brought books to life before, so not even she knew what to expect. These people were suicidal and toxic with no care for their own life or that of another's. Most had no feeling and were more like metal machines, unstoppable if you didn't know how to work them.

The Piminy people chasing after the characters was a threat, it was an irritation, a distraction and it would have to go. Silence filled the cold air as the army ground to a halt and turned towards the residents of Piminy Street. There was a moment of noiselessness, but it was over with in a second as it was filled with the sound of the pounding of footsteps of a deadly army…

**I tried to use "" as much as possible but i kind of got distracted by little cousins and DA chat so sorry Venetia Yewbeam if i used ' '. I will try and update soon **

**Review please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was like 50 against one or mouse against lion. The Piminy street people didn't stand a chance. The characters came charging towards them, weapons in hand, emotionless faces and cold eyes, focused and dangerous.

In a blind moment of panic, the residents of Piminy street people set everything they had upon the lethal army. Rocks were thrown, swords drawn and magician hurled magic at them – all had little effect. They were seemingly invincible. Retreat now seemed like the best option but no one turned to run.

What was there to run to? Back to the Bloors? Back to the dilapidated houses they had spent the last 5 months in? Was that really what they wanted? They had lost once and were left with nothing. Was it really worth running back to the half-lives they now lived? Silently, they all agreed to continue the fight.

Their attempts seemed feeble compared to those of the army and though they were fighting in vain, not once did they regret their decision to stay and battle. Their forces began to fall but the enemy showed no sign of wavering. They were fighting a losing battle, but then again, hadn't they always been? The good win, the bad lose. That was life.

Manfred and Larissa had heard the sounds of battle and sped up. The injured lay where they had fell and those still able to fight were becoming weak from their hopeless attacks on the army. Manfred sighed for the millionth time that day and turned to Larissa.

"Try and get rid of them."

"I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how? How do you usually get rid of the people when you've brought them alive?"

"Umm… I just wait for them to go away…"

"And how long does that usually take?"

"A few days, a week maybe…"

"We don't have a week!" Manfred sighed, shook his head and rolled his eyes, racking his brain for anything useful that he had read about endowments. Suddenly he remembered something – perhaps all that tedious reading old Ezekiel had made him do wasn't exactly pointless after all.

"Close your eyes and imagine shutting all the characters back into the books."

Larissa tried this.

"Has it worked?" she asked eyes still closed, the sound of fighting still loud and present.

Manfred didn't bother to answer.

"It's not working," Larissa opened her eyes in defeat.

"Then try harder," Manfred snapped.

Larissa tried once more and eventually the characters began to fade away. The people of Piminy Street lay beaten in the deserted road.

History repeated itself as Manfred walked away, Larissa close behind. The Bloors hadn't got what they wanted and it was a lot easier to leave someone else to clear up the mess.

But this time the people of Piminy Street weren't not left with nothing. Their determination to take revenge on Charlie Bone had grown and this time they wouldn't need help from the Bloors. They had nothing but could gain everything. Perhaps Dr Bloor hadn't been talking complete rubbish when he'd said 'falling victoriously' - Charlie Bone was living in a happy world, peaceful, care and risk free. No one would be expecting a surprise visit from Piminy Street. From falling once, they had learnt a lot – get up, dust yourself off and start again. They still had Amos Byrne's plan to use and they were powerful people if given half a chance.

Nothing was everything to them – it made them stronger and gave them a better reason to succeed.

**Sorry I took so long to update**

**Anyway, so that's the end. i knw it's a rubbish ending but I'd kind of run out of ideas. I may do a sequel.**

**Also, thanks for reading.**

**And Please Review :)**


End file.
